


Going Up

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [102]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, F/M, Humor, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things about the joint that couldn’t have possibly been up to code. Dean was wary of their neighbors. The elevator was a death trap. Which is why most of the time they just took the stairs. But when the two of them went grocery shopping and came home with beer and bags full of heavy shit, the elevator was the best option they had for their apartment on the eleventh floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up

The carpets in the hallway smell liked piss, the light in the entryway always flickered ominously, the parking lot was pitted with holes that made Dean wince, but goddamit it was his and Jo’s first apartment and that made it awesome.

No, no actually that really didn’t. The place was a cramped one room studio with an honest to gods bed that folded down from the wall. It was a shit hole. It was a dingy, awful, cheap as fuck shit hole.

But it was awesome. Because he had a place with Jo, just for the two of them. He could fuck her on every surface of their apartment, they could watch movies until four am, they could shower together without Sam making snide remarks, they didn’t have to worry about Ellen chasing Dean out with a wooden spoon. It was halfway between the Roadhouse and Bobby’s garage, so really for their budget it was a pretty sweet deal. Besides, who in their early twenties actually has a nice apartment? No one, the answer was no one.

There were a lot of things about the joint that couldn’t have possibly been up to code. Dean was wary of their neighbors. The elevator was a death trap. Which is why most of the time they just took the stairs. But when the two of them went grocery shopping and came home with beer and bags full of heavy shit, the elevator was the best option they had for their apartment on the eleventh floor.

That’s how Dean found himself on a Saturday night around three AM - because they went grocery shopping at the 24 hr store cause it was convenient for their work hours - in the elevator of their apartment building with melting ice cream.

Stuck.

And maybe starting to hyperventilate.

Jo rolled her eyes, “Dean, it’s ok, they’ll come fix it soon.”

“What if something breaks, what if we plummet to our deaths, oh fuuuuck…”

“That doesn’t happen, it’s just stuck, calm down.”

“We’re trapped in a metal death box! You calm down!”

“I’m already calm.”

And she was. Fuck her, but Jo was glaring at him for his freak out, arms crossed over her tight tank top and bags set down on the elevator floor.

“The food is going to spoil!” Dean protested.

“So what do you want to do about it, Spiderman your way up the elevator cables?”

“Maybe.”

“Just, wait for the emergency responders.”

“Dude, no one maintains this building, they’ll find our fucking skeletons in here years later!”

“Do you even know how long it takes for a corpse to decompose to bones?”

“That’s not the point!”

Heaving a deep sigh, Jo pushed his shoulder and carefully pried the grocery bags out of his hands, setting them down next to hers. Dean couldn’t understand how she could be so calm. It was hot and stuffy, the elevator was definitely getting smaller, fucking christ they were stuck in an elevator in their shitty new apartment and it was almost four AM.

But then, Jo was leaning against him with her warm soft body, pressing against his front with nimble fingers working at his belt, as she kissed up his neck.

“Jo, what’re you doing?”

“Distracting you, so you’ll stop freaking out on me cause it’s annoying.”

“I’m not freaking out.”

“You’re totally freaking out. Big baby.”

Dean would protest, he would, but Jo latched on with her teeth and sucked a mark to the tender underside of his jaw, and Dean’s knees were already weak with nerves so he leaned back against the wall and clutched at Jo’s slender waist.

“Shit.”

“There you go…”

Pushing his hands through her soft hair, Dean tipped down for a kiss and bumped into her nose, kissing her cheek and her lips, licking into the heat of her mouth as Jo ground her hips against him and Dean was maybe ok with this situation now.

Pulling back with a smirk, Jo winked at him before sinking to her knees. Taking her pants down with her, she wasted no time getting her mouth on his semi hard cock and in a second Dean completely forgot that they were stuck in an elevator. Because she had a wicked mouth that could do no wrong, and those strong little hands were kneading his hips, dragging sharp nails down to the tops of his thighs, as she swirled her tongue over him and Dean tugged at her hair as he pulled her face closer.

Head thunked back against the wall and his hips gently rolled forward as Jo eased onto him, wet suck of her mouth encouraging him deeper, hands sliding around his ass to squeeze and get more from him. Dean pulled her hair back into one hand and cradled her jaw with the other, tracing the plush stretch of her mouth around his cock as spit dripped down her chin and he fucked it back into the clutch of that heat.

Moaning around him, Jo trailed her nails along his hip to cup his balls in one hand and roll them, the other hand still petting down his flank, as she sucked almost to the base wet and eager. Panting, Dean kept his thrusts shallow and light, rubbing along her tongue and pushing against the back of her throat. Jo grunted and widened her knees to drop lower, angling her neck and taking more of him, swallowing around his head.

Dean tightened his grip in her hair and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing single minded on the distraction she offered. The pure indulgent physicality of that was undeniable, letting his orgasm wash through him as she swallowed it down, the thrumming warmth under his skin pleasantly numbing him.

Jo was smirking when she stood back up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and leaving his pants around his knees. Dean pulled her against his chest and shoved a hand between her legs. Rubbing up through her jeans, Jo gasped and ground against him. He could feel the heat of her pussy through the thick material. Quickly moving up to undo her jeans, Dean dipped down and slid his fingers through the wet slit of her and pushed up into her pussy. Jo was dripping already, shoving down against him and Dean made sure to grind the heel of his palm against her clit.

“Shit, Dean, yeah…”

“I got you sweetheart.”

Brushing her hair aside, Dean leaned to kiss along her jaw and suck the lobe into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth as he got three fingers deep into her and twisted them just right. Working his wrist, Dean lost all sense of time and place to the wet squelch of her pussy and the sharp smell of it, how Jo’s breath hitched and how her little hands clung desperately onto his arms as she buried her face in his neck and gasped.

Pulse jack rabbiting, breath short, Jo came fast and hard just how Dean had learned. He rubbed her through it, pulling his hand back when she groaned. Raising it to his lips, Dean licked his fingers off as Jo snorted and buttoned her pants back up. He was ready for round two, cock hard again and pants still undone, when the emergency radio crackled on.

“We’ll have you out in a few minutes, are you doing all right in there?”

Jo laughed, voice rough when she answered, “Yeah, oh we are good.”


End file.
